Choose Who You Love
by js2801
Summary: It's Hermione's wedding day. But is she getting married to the person she loves? Her past return back 2 days before her wedding day. Read to find out...


She was sitting in her room wearing her wedding dress. Today was her wedding day. Life hadn't been easy for her and her 2 best friends. They had been through so much in last 10 years. One was the hero and other was the sidekick friend. And she was a brainy friend who had answers to all the questions. In the end she had chosen the sidekick. Past memories were running in her mind.

"_Hermione, would you go out with me?" Ron asked nervously on the celebration night, for defeating the Voldemort._

"_Of course Ron, I would love to." Hermione said._

_They were so happy together. She wasn't in love with him yet, but she was sure she was just about to. Then changes started to take place. They always fought during their school days but it was nothing extremely serious. Their relationship started very well, they still fought but it was more kind of teasing each other. _

_But later on they were fighting a lot more than their usual numbers. They had moved in together six months after their relationship started. This was one of the reasons of their downfall. They were too different. Their habits were completely opposite. There was not a day when they never fought._

_Then came the dooms day for their relationship. She had come home from a long trip to Romania. She hadn't informed him, she wanted to surprise him. She entered the house and went to bedroom. There he was with none other than Lavender Brown in his arms, kissing each other, in bed. They both fought again. He told her that she wasn't good enough for him. They both said many things to each other and in the end she left, to never come back. She avoided seeing him after that. He didn't try to meet her either._

_She wasn't able to recover from that for at least 3 months. She still missed him, thinking that it all was a nightmare, and would end soon. She would get up in the morning and would find herself in his arms again. She was depressed. She cried a lot. It was not until her other best friend, Harry, barged into her room one day and dragged her out of the room. She lived in an apartment where she shared it with Luna Lovegood._

_He helped her to get over her ex- boyfriend. He was always there for her. Never left her side. Whenever she needed somebody to hold her as she cried, he was there. He was a best friend anyone could ever ask for. They became close to each other and then turned into more than platonic friends. He always took care of what she wanted. He told her that if she ever wanted to talk about anything including their relationship, he would be there to talk._

_She was very happy with him. He made her forget about her past. He made her feel her old self again. He respected her. He never kissed her for the first time, until she wasn't ready. He never forced her to do anything she never wanted to do._

_But slowly she grew out of her past and started being happy. And one day he popped out the question. He took her to dinner to a restaurant near a beach. After the dinner he finally asked if she would marry him. And she said yes._

_Wedding preparations were on. Everyone was happy. But he was the happiest; finally he was going to have a family of his own. _

_But fate can be so cruel. Ron chose one of these moments to appear back in her life. She was at Burrow, two days before her wedding. Her Mom and Mrs. Weasley were going through final preparations. There was a knock at the door. Ginny went to open the door. It was Ron. Hermione almost fainted seeing him there. That night at dinner, atmosphere was very tense. _

_They both were there. One was her past and other was her future. Ron kept throwing curious glances at her, while Harry was very uncomfortable there. And she was almost feeling numb. Finally after the dinner Ron cornered her. She was about to leave with Harry when_

"_Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked . Hermione suddenly felt tensed hearing her name from his mouth after so long. She looked at Harry who was probably waiting for her reply. It was her choice._

"_Please it won't take long" Ron almost pleaded. Her heart almost melts seeing his face, but she hardened herself and nodded. _

_Ron gestured her to follow him out as she did. He stopped under a tree a bit away from the entrance. He turned around and leaned against the tree, staring at her._

"_Why are you doing this?" He asked Hermione._

_She looked sharply at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked, though she very well knew what he was talking about._

"_You know what I am talking about. I know you don't love him. Why are you marrying him? You still love me." He said confidently._

_Hermione glared at him "I love him and not you." She said indignantly._

_He laughed. "Fool yourself. We both know you never loved him. You chose me remember." He stepped closer to her "Don't marry him Hermione. Come with me. You know you will never be happy with him. What you feel for him is just sympathy nothing else." He said huskily. His blue eyes were intense and twinkling in the moon light. She gulped and stepped back from him and ran back to house._

'_Why now?' she thought, 'just before the wedding and of course I love Harry.'_

_She left the Burrow with Harry. They reached to Harry's apartment. Harry hadn't asked her about her conversation with Ron. He asked Hermione to sit on the couch and went to kitchen and came back with 2 mugs of hot coffee for both of gave one to her and sat next to her._

"_How are you feeling?" Hary asked_

"_Fine." She answered shortly and taking a sip of coffee to avoid talking._

_Harry touched her hand and she looked at him. He was looking at her with a piercing stare. She always felt that he could look in her soul with those intense green eyes. _

"_Hermione, I want you to be happy even if it's not me who makes you happy." Hermione tried to protest, but he stopped her by shaking his head."Let me finish. You have a whole day to think about it. I want you to follow your heart. Don't feel sorry for me. If you are happy so would be I. If he makes you happy, go for it. I won't be calling the wedding off, yet. It's your decision. Don't think about anyone else; just think what makes you happy. And if you are worried about us, don't be. Nothing will change between us except our romantic relationship." Harry finished. Tears started falling from Hermione's eyes. Harry took her in his arms as she cried. _

'_Why life has to be so difficult' she mused sadly._

_She spent next day thinking about what she wanted. She started remembering all the moments she had spent with both of them. She was so confused about her feelings. As the day passed she grew more and more agitated. _

'_Will it be fair to Harry, if I married with him with confused feelings? Do love him? Do I still have feelings for Ron? But did I ever love him when we were together? I would be so easy to love Harry and Ron, he want to get back with me, even after everything that happened. But why now?' All these thoughts were swirling in her mind for the whole day._

And so, here she was at Hogwarts today, sitting in her wedding dress in one of the chamber in Great hall, still undecided about what to do. There was a knock on the door. "Hermione its time." came Luna's voice. She got up and opened the door.

"Are you ready?" Luna asked. Hermione nodded nervously.

She stepped out with her father. Whole ground was filled with her friends and family. It was Harry's idea to get married at Hogwarts. Later, he mentioned that he knew that she always wanted to marry at Hogwarts so he decided to choose Hogwarts. She almost smiled at the thought. In the crowd Ron was also there. He was looking at her. Their eyes met for a second and she quickly looked away. Then her eyes met Harry's. There he was looking at her with a smile. His eyes had a warm look which soothed her nerves immediately. And then she knew what she had to do.

She covered the rest of the distance to the aisle without any confusion. Harry looked at her expectantly. She smiled at him with love in her eyes. And then he smiled a smile of a happiest man on this earth. She stood next to Harry as they said their marriage vows. And then they kissed.

"I love you Harry James Potter." She said

Harry just grinned at her goofily. "I love you too Mrs. Potter" And he kissed her again, this time more passionately than ever before.

They both turned towards the crowd. Everyone was applauding for them. Hermione's eyes met Ron's, who had a shocked expression on his face. She had realized why he came back. He never loved her. It was all just a game for him nothing else. She also realized that she never loved Ron, but it was just her insecurities of being left alone which got them together in first place.

Her heart had always belonged to Harry and she realized it while walking down to aisle. His smile and look in the eyes were full of love which she felt inside her own heart. There was no one she loved as much as she did to Harry. It was always him. There was no doubt in her mind now. She was truly happy now.

A/N:- Hope you like it. R&R.

Disclaimer:- Don't own any character from Harry Potter series.


End file.
